Al filo de la Escoba
by Witchi life
Summary: Hermanione se había dado cuenta de que era mucho más fácil pretender que su mano no estaba allí a que mirarla fijamente sintiendo los cosquilleos que le producía su toque. Era un desastre, estaba mal, pero ahí estaba. Hermione tenía un leve enamoramiento por el padrino de Harry. ¿Así o más claro?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, luegares y extras pertenecen a J.K.

 _He editado el summary y pequeñas partes que no cambian la historia, quizás un par detalles mínimos, solo correcciones, por si las dudas._

Disfrútenlo;)

* * *

 **Al filo de la Escoba**

 _by Witchi Life_

 _._

Hermione le toma varias respiraciones agitadas para volver a un estado relativamente normal. Sirius había dejado la biblioteca silenciosamente llevándose con él aquella pasión que no sabía que podía existir entre ambos y que todavía le hacía cosquillear el cuerpo. Había sido aterrador, desconcertante y vergonzoso.

Sabía que él gustaba de ella de verdad, él se lo había confirmado o más bien gritado cuando la había agarrado por los hombros estampándola sin piedad contra los estantes y si eso no hubiese sido creíble, la fuerza de su mirada y aquel beso arrebatador, rudo y caliente podían dar por verificado todo aquello. Sin embargo, Hermione no era una chica que tomara las cosas a la ligera. Merlín sabe que no, todos su amigos, su familia, sus conocidos y aquellos no tanto porque los chismes, rumores, mentiras verdaderas vuelan, sobre todo aquellos escritos en esos horribles artículos de Corazón de Bruja y un par de revistas nuevas de chismes que habían salido luego de que la bruja de Skeeter la hubiese dejado en paz. Como si fuese necesario revelar alguna naturaleza de su carácter para poder contar la historia de la batalla final o la historia de sus esporádicos y apasionados romances, pero era precisamente por eso que todos podían pensar dos veces que decir delante Hermione (excepto claro está Harry y Ron).

Sobre analizadora, cuidadosa, inteligente, calculadora y un sin fin de sinónimos que le salvaron a los tres el pellejo, no era por presumir, pero así había sido.

Luego de aquel íntimo contacto que tuvo con Ron en la batalla final, Hermione había sido extremadamente cuidadosa en todo lo que hacía, en lo que decía y le daba vuelta una y otra vez a los pensamientos que su desproporcionado raciocinio le otorgaban. Eso había llegado al punto de que Ron se hubiera aburrido de esperar por ella (tres meses) y hubiera terminado en un lío de brazos, piernas, labios y otras cosas con Lavender Brown en medio del departamento de Ron (él la había citado para hablar de su relación). Lavender Brown, aquella misma que Hermione había salvado de las garras de Fenrir Greyback y que al parecer sentía que no le debía nada más que un arrastrado _'Hola'_ por forzada cortesía cada vez que se veían las caras.

Hermione no se había molestado (no demasiado), es más, eso le había dado el empujón suficiente para tomar aquellas líneas de pensamiento sobre Ron, ella y el futuro que podrían llegar a obtener juntos. Y pocos días antes de que se encontrara con la escena de ambos en situación comprometedora, los pensamientos no habían sido nada alentadores.

Tenía claro lo que quería hacer y lo que quería de su vida, Hermione lo supo desde que McGonagall se había presentado frente a sus padres y ella espiaba desde los barandales de la escalera con los ojos brillantes de expectativas y sueños, y si bien quería mucho estar con Ron, las cosas se habían aclarado lo suficiente como para saber que Hermione podría ser engañada más de una vez, acusada de presumir su fama, de tener un sueldo más remunerado, porque Hermione quería escalar en el ministerio y estaba segura de que lo lograría y eso conllevaba a una vida de insatisfacción. Podía verse así misma peleando con Ron a gritos, cada uno sacando trapos sucios, diciendo cosas hirientes para pasar días enfadados y adoloridos por las palabras, podía verse así misma acompañada de Ron sentado en su sillón ignorándola mientras veía algún partido de quidditch de segunda liga por la televisión hechizada mientras ella cuidaba de su segundo hijo, limpiaba la casa, hacía las compras y terminaba de redactar una nueva apelación para su trabajo en el Ministerio.

No era que pensara que Ron no podía surgir en su vida, desde luego que no. Ron había estado entusiasmado con la idea de ser auror, excepto por la desalentadora parte de que debía seguir estudiando otro poco, y que quedaban pocos mortífagos que atrapar según Kingsley les había dicho y por otro lado, había sido atraído a la idea de acompañar a George y trabajar en sortilegios Weasley, lo que a Hermione le había parecido una buena idea cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron había tenido ingeniosas e innovadoras ideas con el fin de ayudar a su hermano a salir de su depresión.

Ron era un buen chico, la guerra lo había hecho madurar de golpe, pero había aspectos en los que él seguía siendo un niño. Ansioso y apresurado, encandilándose con las cosas y oportunidades brillantes y eso era algo que Hermione no hacía y era un comportamiento que obviamente no avalaba y francamente no deseaba comprender por más empática que fuera.

Y es precisamente por eso que ahora se encuentra terriblemente confundida, sorprendida y horrorizada. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Qué pasaba con todos aquellos planes cuidadosamente pensados? ¿Qué había pasado con olvidar todo el asunto de Sirius?

Hermione levantó el libro que había dejado caer al suelo y se sintió molesta con sigo misma cuando vio un par de viejas y amarillas páginas arrugadas, acarició el lomo del libro con aire distraído y lo dejó en la mesa donde los títulos se leían claramente en la tenue luz que se hizo más fuerte cuando ella se sentó en la cómoda silla que había estado usando las dos últimas semanas.

La biblioteca de los Black, _la biblioteca de Sirius_.

Tenía de todo un poco y dada su situación le había sido de gran ayuda. Hermione había pasado muchos días de su juventud encerrada en aquella Biblioteca durante su juventud, antes de la guerra y es por eso que sabía que los libros que tenían la información que necesitaba sobre un par de tratados del siglo III se hallaba en aquella oscura biblioteca.

Sobre Sirius, él había estado en coma luego de que Dumbledore apareciera en el Departamento de Misterios sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a los miembros de la orden del Fenix e interceptara el _Avada_ de Bellatrix provocando que el animago se sumiera a un sueño del cual no podía despertar. Hermione aún recordaba ver como ambos hechizos explotaban impactando a Sirius y lo habían mandado a volar a pocos centímetros del velo, suertudo merodeador. Después de la guerra, las mentes brillantes de la medimagia, acompañados de Kingsley Shackelbot y Hermione, habían conseguido revertir los efectos de ambos hechizos gracias a unos cuantos apuntes que Dumbledore, luego de aquel encuentro, había anotado en su copia de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo donde solo se podían leer a contra luz en ciertas páginas.

Había sido algo que la había llenado profundamente en ámbitos tanto profesionales como personales. En primer lugar, se había sentido feliz por Harry. Quien lo había perdido todo, volvía a tener un pedacito de aquello que se le había arrebatado. Harry había estado sermoneándola y agradeciéndole por un mes por no haberle comentado nada del asunto, pero Hermione había querido que fuera sorpresa y no habría querido que él se sintiera decepcionado de cada intento fallido que habían tenido de despertarlo. El segundo y tercer lugar se debatía en ver a Sirius pulular por sus vidas alegre y enfadado a la vez por haber sido sacado de combate (pero es que eso él no podía controlarlo, Hermione no entendía, en serio) y en que su duro trabajo y su inteligencia para una bruja de su edad (palabras de Sirius) eran reconocidas ahora en campos de la medimagia.

Indudablemente aquel episodio había abierto puertas y había despertado intereses. Aunque no todo había sido de color rosa. Hermione no tenía muy claro si que Sirius estuviera constantemente pasándose por su oficina en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, le diera las gracias (de nuevo) y comenzara a invitarla a salir para pagar por lo que había hecho por él era algo bueno. No sabía como definirlo, pero no había tenido la intención de correr al animago de su despacho la primera vez y por ello, él siguió visitándola. Desde eso habían pasado siete meses.

Al principio, Hermione estaba escandalizada. ¿Sirius? ¿Estaba Sirius realmente invitándola a salir?. Después, no muchos días de la primera vez que se presentó con aquella sonrisa arrebatadora suya, se volvió molesto y complicado. Su jefe, un mago educado y demasiado viejo había pasado para entregarle un par de expedientes y se había encontrado justamente con Sirius casi tomando su mano sobre el escritorio mientras le pedía una cena (en realidad había rodeado su mano sin llegar a tocarla). El hombre había levantado una ceja, pero no había dicho nada, pero Hermione ya podía leer sus pensamientos. _'¿Sirius Black, señorita Granger?'_ y curiosamente tenía la voz del fallecido Severus Snape. Quién lo diría.

El nombre de Sirius Black había sido limpiado después de la guerra. Aún podía ver los ojos serios y la sonrisa de superioridad cuando todos aquellos altos cargos directivos del ministerio habían ofrecido una disculpa pública y sus manos listas para ser apretadas por la mano de Sirius Black frente a todos los posibles periodistas. Hermione, que había estado junto a Harry presenciando todo aquello, había dejado de respirar cuando la incomodidad había sido palpable entre todos aquellos hombres mal agradecidos e instigadores, _'Fudge estaría histérico'_ había dicho Harry con una sonrisa burlona, Sirius se tomó tres minutos exactos para hacerlo y cuando lo hizo, la expresión de disgusto como si oliera a mierda lo dijo todo por él. Harry y ella se habían mirado y sin mediar palabras habían decidido que los genes Black estaban allí por mucho que Sirius los odiara.

Luego había venido todo el problema de sus compañeras de piso, preguntando por Sirius Black y su relación, y se había contenido de no azotar la puerta de su pequeña oficina en esas narices metiches. Hermione estaba fastidiada, incluso había hablado con Sirius con toda la paciencia del mundo, pero el mago no se dio por aludido.

—¿No quieres verme más, Hermione?

—No es eso... —dijo dubitativa al ver el brillo herido en sus ojos grises, cuando vio la sonrisa que seguía de sus palabras Hermione se rindió— Es que todas me tienen cansada, Sirius —dijo refiriéndose a sus compañeras de trabajo con marcado disgusto y reproche— Además, no trabajo bien cuando estás aquí. Me distraes.

—Solo vengo cinco minutos —se quejó el hombre.

Hermione agradeció mentalmente que él no hiciera evidente lo que había confesado en un desliz de lengua, pero que la hizo preguntarse fugazmente cuál habría sido su pensamiento.

—Todos los días —refutó Hermione que cuando vio el puchero (porque eso es lo que era esa cara de ojos entrecerrados, comisuras bajas y labio inferior llamando su atención) frunció el ceño por pura costumbre intentando descifrar por qué Sirius a pesar de la edad que tenía que seguir comportándose como un niño.

Sirius se quedó en silencio y Hermione lo miró como pocas veces lo hacía cuando el venía a su oficina todos los días. Estaba sentado cómodamente, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, una pierna cruzada, las manos entre cruzadas en su regazo.

La hacía sentir como si ella fuese una invitada en la oficina de él y no él _auto-invitado_ a su oficina.

No entendía como alguien parecía estar tan como con su apariencia como Sirius Black, destilando elegancia y galantería por donde pasara. Al menos eso es lo que siempre demostraba, con esas sonrisas suyas y esas miradas de _'Sé que me estás mirando, pero no voy a hacer nada por evitarlo, porque sé que soy demasiado atractivo y no puedes evitarlo'_. ¿Qué diablos sucedía con él?. Hermione constantemente estaba ceñuda frente a él, agarrando toda la paciencia que encontraba dentro de sí misma para no mandarlo a volar directo a su despacho en la oficina de aurores, es más, estaba demasiado tentada a convertir la silla que sostenía a Sirius en un traslador en un solo movimiento de varita con dirección a Alaska (bien frío y bien lejos de ella), pero el pensamiento de su jefe regañándola y de Kingsley con un marcado ceño fruncido por su infantil reacción la hicieron rechazar la idea a penas se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—Puedo venir día por medio —dijo él entonces.

A ella le tomó un poco de tiempo entender que estaba tratando de solucionar aquel _'Todos los días'_ que ella le había restregado en la cara y quiso echarse a reír, pero era demasiado considerada para eso y Sirius si bien había sido insistente con ella a diario, jamás había dejado de ser un caballero preguntando sobre ella, su trabajo, haciéndola reír involuntariamente y escuchando cada una de sus palabras con atención.

—No entiendo por qué vienes, Sirius. Te ayudé, solo eso. No espero nada a cambio. — _y tampoco quiero_ pensó para sus adentros quizás demasiado fervientemente.

—Sé que no esperas nada a cambio, Hermione —Sirius había sonreído, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que su mirada decía otra cosa que no podía distinguir lo que la hizo sentir incómoda de una manera que no entendía— Es precisamente eso lo que me gusta de ti.

Aquello los había dejado en silencio. La sorpresa inicial de Hermione había cambiado para transformarse en una mueca de reticencia e incredulidad, en su cara se leía claramente _'¿Qué quieres decir?'_. Sirius se había encogido de hombros, por su cara Hermione dedujo que había hablado de más. Miró hacia su derecha donde un reloj colgaba de la pared, supo que como siempre se iba a marchar. Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos.

—Aún no me respondes por qué vienes aquí a diario, Sirius.

Hermione se levantó cuando él lo hizo y lo observó acomodarse el saco de su traje que hacía un contraste exquisito con su piel. Lo siguió hasta la puerta dispuesta a obtener una respuesta, porque si había algo que odiaba era quedarse con la duda y no poder obtener información para calmar todas aquellas interrogantes que venía arrastrando desde hace un tiempo y que no había sabido como exteriorizarlo. Sirius abrió la puerta justo cuando Hermione lo agarraba del brazo y lo hacía voltear.

—¡Sirius!

—No sé, Hermione —dijo entonces Sirius enfadado, ella se soltó de su brazo sorprendida cuando sus ojos grises la taladraron— Tú eres muy inteligente ¿Por qué no piensas por ti misma esta vez?

Sirius no volvió después de eso. Al principio, quiso creer que vendría día por medio como había propuesto, pero al cuarto día lo entendió y Hermione se reprochaba cada vez que se encontraba mirando el reloj a su izquierda un par de veces para notar que Sirius otra vez no iría. Finalmente había decidido que todo aquello era una perdida de tiempo y un Sirius enojado (En serio, Hermione no entendía por qué) era mejor que un Sirius quitando su precioso tiempo a lo largo del día.

De hecho, aquello había sido todo un descubrimiento, pero aceptarlo había sido lo más difícil. Testaruda y cuidadosa como era no había planeado pensar en Sirius más allá de cinco minutos diarios, pero resultaba que evocaba su imagen a lo largo del día bastante más veces de las que ella quisiera.

Era todo culpa de aquel hombre. Siete meses ¡Siete!. ¿Cómo podía ignorar a un hombre que venía cinco minutos todos los días a la misma hora a pedirle una cita mientras le sonríe con coquetería?

Cuando _lo había aceptado_ había llegado a su casa, agarrado un cojín de su sofá y había aplastado su cara contra él para gritar un par de veces hasta que estuvo satisfecha y tuvo la delicadeza de sentirse avergonzada cuando Crookshanks se había bajado del sofá para subirse al sillón individual y haberla mirado con los ojos bien abiertos. Lo único que realmente agradecía era que solo era _algo leve, pequeño, casi insignificante_ y deseaba por todos los medios que su corazón dejara de palpitar frenéticamente cuando Sirius acompañaba sus palabras mientras rodeaba su mano con la suya.

Era una mano grande, Hermione la había mirado fijamente deliberando muchas veces si debía quitar la suya o si sería rudo hacerlo. Sirius no apretaba su mano, si no que la rodeaba. Dejando que el calor de aquella mano grande envolviera la suya que estaba fría a pesar del hechizo que tenían las dependencias del ministerio para no sentir la fría temperatura del exterior.

Y las pocas veces que había sostenido su mano o la había apretado, sus ásperos dedos habían mandado escalofríos que había ocultado con éxito (y mucho esfuerzo). Hermanione se había dado cuenta de que era mucho más fácil pretender que su mano no estaba allí a que mirarla fijamente sintiendo los cosquilleos que le producía su toque.

Era un desastre, estaba mal, pero ahí estaba. Hermione tenía un _leve enamoramiento_ por el padrino de Harry. ¿Así o más claro?

Ella sabía que Sirius era un hombre que en su juventud seducía a las jovencitas de Hogwarts, pero aquel carisma no se había perdido para nada y Hermione se había mantenido fuerte contra aquellas armas de destrucción masiva de voluntades (Sonrisas, miradas y suaves toques). Lo que no sabía era en lo que él pensaba. Solo pedía una cita.

Bien, si se daba el hipotético caso de que accedía a salir con él (muy consciente de sus propios sentimientos) ¿Y después qué? Eso era lo que él no le aclaraba y ella no deseaba jugar al tira y afloja con él, porque no era su forma de hacer las cosas. No quería apresurar nada, no deseaba aseverar nada, porque nada le había dicho y sacar conclusiones era algo que debía ser pensado exhaustivamente. Después de todo, eran sus propios sentimientos los que estaban en juego.

Entonces, había recibido un traslado de departamento de Criaturas al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Al principio se había sentido ansiosa de que sus trabajos quedaran en el mismo piso, pero el trabajo se había vuelto en su nuevo mejor amigo (a penas salía de su oficina), sobre todo cuando trataba de no pensar demasiado en Sirius, pero como siempre, cuando no quieres o no estás preparado, la vida decidía jugarte bromas de mal gusto.

Hermione tenía experiencia de sobra en eso.

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando un día Viernes iba caminando por el segundo piso para buscar en la biblioteca del Ministerio unos libros con información que necesitaba para validar sus argumentos frente a un proyecto que sería presentado en una asamblea extraordinaria entre el jefe de su departamento, el de su sección, un coro de altos cargos y el Ministro, cuando una fuerte explosión que provenía aparentemente del segundo piso, Hermione tuvo la certeza de que se oyó en todos los pisos del ministerio de magia. Los cimientos se estremecieron provocando un ligero pánico en las personas a su alrededor.

Los eventos pasados le habían enseñado a estar siempre preparada, _'¡Alerta permanente!'_ habría exclamado Moody, por lo que después de los breves segundos de sorpresa inicial agarró su varita inmediatamente junto a un hombre que seguramente trabajaba en el ministerio y caminaba por el pasillo.

—¿Mortífagos? —susurró el desconocido con la voz temblorosa.

—Puede ser —contestó.

Hermione siguió el camino por donde la explosión se había oído con más fuerza y una de las pocas puertas del pasillo se abrió. Densas columnas de humo muy negro escaparon desordenadas por la puerta seguido de varias personas. Un montón de pasos en su espalda la hicieron voltear a tiempo para esquivar un grupo de aurores con Harry, Ron y Sirius (a quien no había visto en dos semanas) a la cabeza, y en menos de un segundo llegó un grupo de personas que Hermione reconoció como funcionarios del Escuadrón de Reversión de Magia Accidental con sus bandas verdes en los brazos. Uno de ellos habló con Rogers, un funcionario de la biblioteca que Hermione solía encontrarse seguido.

—¿Qué sucedió? —oyó que decía.

—El estúpido de Billy Greggs trató de hacer un hechizo de la selección Hermes e hizo estallar el libro y la biblioteca —exclamó Rogers bastante alterado.

La ansiedad de Hermione al ver la figura de Sirius desapareció momentáneamente cuando la indignación le ganó terreno al oír eso y ver la humareda salir por la puerta. ¡Selección de Hermes! Hechizos de clase S que necesitaban una especialización extremadamente avanzada para practicarlos. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando?. Uno de los hombres con la distintiva banda verde en el brazo, se acercó al hombre que hablaba con el bibliotecario.

—Hay que cerrar la biblioteca, hay bastante fuego mágico que estamos tratando de controlar y después deben venir los restauradores. A primera vista, tomará tres meses restaurar todo, incluyendo los libros, quizás más.

Rogers verbalizó un sonoro gemido que Hermione le gustaría haberlo emitido junto con un par de maldiciones. Los aurores observando que no había peligro alguno y que fueron reemplazados por los del Escuadrón de Reversión de Magia Accidental salieron lentamente hablando entre ellos.

Harry la notó apenas salió y caminó hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensé que eran mortífagos —suspiró Harry besando su mejilla a modo de saludo.

Ron se detuvo al lado de Harry, pero luego de una breve mirada indiferente se marchó. Harry miró a Ron y luego a Hermione con disculpa.

—Es un idiota, ¿Lo sabes, no? Han pasado casi dos años y Ron aún está enfadado.

Ella lo miró con cierto reproche provocando unas ligeras risas en su amigo. Harry había sido inusualmente neutral en todo aquello, Hermione aún no podía creerlo, después de todo Ron siempre había sido más cercano a él, que ella. Pero sus acciones demostraban que Harry había madurado, no así Ginny (Ron aún menos) quien varias veces le había criticado que por su propio egoísmo Ron había ido a parar con el peor tipo de mujer posible. Independiente de eso, Harry había confesado que él también pensaba que lo de ambos no funcionaría y le había hecho saber entre divertidas risas que sabía lo de Sirius, eso era algo que Hermione prefería olvidar dada la actual situación de ambos: ignorándose mutuamente o más bien él ignorándola a ella por completo (no es que estuviera reprochando algo).

Sabía de sus insinuaciones y Hermione aún no entendía como él no se había sentido ni incómodo ni alterado por todo con respecto a Sirius. Molly Weasley casi se había arrancado el cabello por segunda vez cuando se enteró, la primera vez había sido cuando supo que su hijo era un reverendo idiota y además infiel.

—No sé que voy a hacer, Harry —murmuró Hermione mirando hacia la biblioteca que ahora tenía sus puertas cerradas para evitar que los curiosos se pararan a mirar— tengo un importante informe que completar y toda la información ha sido destruida.

El timbre de desesperación no había sido ignorado por Harry quien puso una mano sobre el menudo hombro de su amiga, entonces sus ojos azules se encontraron con Sirius que venía saliendo de la biblioteca con fuerte olor a humo mientras trataba de limpiarse del traje y el cabello las cenizas.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó Harry con una sonrisa extendiéndose rápidamente. Hermione se tensó entre sus dedos y juraría que las comisuras de los labios de su mejor amigo se elevaron aún más.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Sirius sonriente hasta que vio a Hermione que intentaba pobre y vergonzosamente esconderse de él tras su ahijado.

Brillante.

—¿Crees que Hermione pueda usar tu biblioteca?

Un gemido ahogado los hizo mirar a Hermione quien miraba el suelo como si aquel sonido no hubiera salido de ella. Sirius entonces sonrió abiertamente con dientes blancos brillantes que parecía la sonrisa de un depredador apunto de agarrar a su presa que la de un hombre dispuesto a ayudar a una _damisela en apuros_ , Harry sonrió a medias, ligeramente intimidado con la perturbadora mirada de traición y enfado que Hermione le envió.

¡Con amigos así para qué quieres enemigos!

* * *

Hermione suspiró frotándose los ojos y maldiciendo a Harry. Miró el libro abierto frente a ella, enfadada consigo misma por no poder entender nada de lo que leía. Un ruido frente a ella la hizo mirar la puerta de la biblioteca. Por allí, Sirius Black volvía a aparecer.

—¿Qué quieres? —lo increpó la castaña.

Los labios le cosquillearon a penas sus ojos se fijaron en su cara así que los mordió y se pasó una mano por la mandíbula, donde la barba y bigotes de Sirius la habían rozado y le habían provocado comezón o cosquillas, no lo tenía muy claro.

La cara de Sirius estaba seria y se quedó allí en el marco de la puerta, apoyándose en esta y mirándola fijamente.

—¿Sabes? No siempre me comporto como un niño caprichoso, Hermione

—¿Ah, sí? Pues no se nota

—Ya sé que no se nota —dijo entre dientes, casi como un perro. Hermione se hubiese sentido perturbadoramente feliz si se hubiese transformado en aquel perro negro que había visto en varias ocasiones. Había una extraña satisfacción en hacerlo enojar. _Tal vez así volvería a besarla_ — Es que sacas lo peor de mi

—¿Ahora tengo la culpa de eso? —lo interrumpió frunciendo el ceño.

—Déjame terminar —casi gritó. Hermione apretó los bordes del libro con nerviosismo— Sí, sacas lo peor de mi, pero también lo mejor. Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo. Me haces rabiar como si fueras el sapo de Umbrigde —él ignoró por completo la expresión de incredulidad y disgusto en Hermione, es que en serio era un libro abierto— Eres tan terca que no quieres aceptar que he estado loco por ti varios meses. Basta solo un sonrojo por mis palabras para hacer que me sienta como un joven de nuevo, que tu pulso se acelere bajo mis dedos para hacer que mi corazón lata de felicidad y aún cuando sé que se me nota en la cara lo baboso que estoy por ti no me has dicho nada.

Ella se acomodó en su asiento sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas, subir por su cuello para llegar incluso a su nuca.

—Nunca lo has dicho claramente —Sirius enarcó una ceja— No vengas con cosas, Sirius. ¡Sabes bien como soy yo!

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —exclamó él acercándose a pasos agigantados— Pero tenía la esperanza de que si jugaba bien mis caras podrías enamorarte de mi.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que no me he enamorado de ti? —exclamó Hermione azorada.

El silencio cayó pesado y tirante sobre ellos. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y estaban separados solamente por el escritorio. Hermione se dio cuenta de eso y se volvió a sentar preguntándose en qué momento había abandonado su posición.

Sorprendida por sus propias reacciones pensó en los últimos acontecimientos de estas semanas. Sirius la hacía exaltarse por cualquier cosa, un roce casual al pasar por su lado en los pasillos de la mansión la hacía saltar para luego mirar por sobre el hombro esperando a que Sirius no se hubiera percatado de ello (lo que era francamente poco probable, porque cuando quería él era increíblemente perceptivo), la hacía enfadar con comentarios que ni si quiera deberían enfadarla, pero no era un enfado horrible ni destructivo con el que terminaba llorando encerrada en el baño o en su habitación como cuando estaba con Ron, era más bien un enfado que circulaba por sus venas y levantaba sus niveles de adrenalina hasta las nubes y le provocaba comezón en las manos como si quisiese golpear algo (de preferencia la cara de Sirius estaría bien).

La sacaba de su tranquilidad y la movía por aquellos sectores desconocidos. En cuestión de segundos la había hecho pasar del enfado a la pasión y solo la había besado y acariciado la cintura.

Francamente se había sentido avergonzada de su reacción, como de una escolar teniendo su primer contacto con el amor. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era Sirius Black? o aún mejor ¿Qué clase de debilucha era ella? De las peores, al parecer. Lo miró desde su sitio inquisitiva, sin comprender aún la magnitud de sus sentimientos, pero haciéndose una idea y sintiéndose vulnerable.

Eso era algo que a ella no le gustaba. Deseaba tener el control de sus sentimientos así como lo había tenido de su vida, pero con Sirius las emociones la azotaban como un torbellino. No sabía desde cuando estaban ahí, pero desde que Sirius decidió darle un tiempo y desaparecer, la comenzaron a seguir por todos lados, perturbándola y atosigándola para que agarrara de una condenada vez su mano, más que su mano de hecho.

—Así que te has enamorado de mí.

—No lo digas con esa sonrisita, Sirius —contestó bruscamente. Sirius no borró la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no? Estoy muy feliz y satisfecho.

Se guardó para sí misma el seco _'Ya lo creo'_ que luchaba por salir de su boca. No era culpa de él (¡Sí lo era!). Hermione frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza cuando Sirius tuvo la intención de rodear el escritorio. Se detuvo y los músculos de la mandíbula se tensaron borrando, ahora sí, cualquier sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos. Hermione agradeció que no se acercara.

—¿Ahora qué? —ladró impaciente, Hermione casi jadeó, _casi_.

—No creo que sea conveniente para los dos estar juntos. Tu eres un hombre maduro y yo todavía soy joven.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, él mirándola fijamente y ella deseando poder saber que estaba pensando. Sirius suspiró, cerrando los ojos y acariciándose las sienes con aquellos dedos ásperos. Se preguntó si estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no acercarse a ella, agarrarla por los hombros y gritarle las cosas (otra vez) o si tal vez estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas que sus piernas no lo condujeran a la salida de la biblioteca para no volver.

Ella lo miró expectante, más tensa cuando el pensamiento de que Sirius se fuera la asustara más que el hecho de que la besara cuando eso no debía ocurrir. Sirius era impredecible y a Hermione no le gustaban las cosas impredecibles, ni sentirse vulnerable ni perder el control ni quedarse con las dudas (No le gustaba para nada, en serio). Sirius podía hacer que pensara en él con solo un roce de manos cuando Hermione no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, la hacía querer sentir su calor cuando la mayor parte de sus días sus manos estaban frías y a ella no le había importado hasta que Sirius había aparecido.

Lo peor de todo era imaginar aquellas cosas que Hermione quería hacer con él, aquel sentimiento ansioso que le secaba la boca la venía persiguiendo toda la semana y estaba harta de él.

Deseaba horriblemente besarlo y abrazar su cuerpo, sentir las sinuosas curvas de sus músculos trabajados, recorrer su pelo con los dedos, pero nuevamente aquella espinita de inseguridad la asaltaba.

—Así que me rechazas por mi edad

—No es eso —musitó Hermione temblorosa sintiéndose horrible cuando no podía decir nada más que un soso _'No es eso'_.

Los ojos de Sirius hacían que se sintiera pequeña, aún más pequeña y aún más joven. La intensidad de su mirada quemaba tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento se prendería en llamas y terminaría en sus manos como cenizas.

Jamás había sentido así, ni si quiera los ojos de Ron la habían mirado de esa forma que la perturbaba tanto y la hacían temblar. De alguna forma, sentía como si estuviera parada al filo de la escoba a muchos metros arriba en el cielo rodeada de nubes y con la permanente sensación de vértigo que tenía siempre que sus pies estaban muy lejos de la tierra, sintiendo que en el momento en que su pie resbale, la escoba se mueva o si quiera que respire caerá a través de un vacío interminable.

—No quiero terminar enamorada de ti y que te des cuenta de que una joven inexperta como yo no es algo que hayas querido para ti en tu vida —Sirius no se inmutó— ¿Qué tal si viene esa mujer, Amelia y te seduce en mitad de alguna misión mientras yo estoy metida en un aburrido papeleo en el ministerio?

—Amelia es solo una compañera de trabajo —Sirius se comenzó a reír, el sonido hizo maravillas en su vientre— no me interesa.

Hermione evocó entonces la imagen de la auror, enfundada siempre en vaqueros ajustados y botas que si bien no eran de tacón se veían femeninas y hacían ver sus piernas como _las piernas_ y precisamente _las piernas_ estaban detrás de Sirius. De solo recordarla, Hermione hervía en furia.

—Vale, pues ella sí está interesada —la voz le salió forzada y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había revelado que había notado las actitudes de las compañeras de Sirius y el calor la hizo levantarse de su asiento de nuevo— Pero incluso si no es ella habrán más mujeres de tu edad, con más experiencia y mucho mejores que yo.

—No me interesará ninguna de ellas, Hermione. Si hubiese querido, hubiera estado con ellas antes de haberme acercado a ti, tengo _Veritaserum_ en el armario, si quieres puedes preguntar por cada una de ellas, lo que pienso, si hubo algo, lo que sea.

Una mano caliente tomó la suya que estaba apretada en un puño los dedos ásperos se deslizaron con suavidad por sus nudillos y el interior de su muñeca. La sensación era maravillosa y la reacción fue instantánea. El cuerpo tenso de Hermione se derritió como mantequilla caliente entre sus dedos. Si Sirius se dio de cuenta de ello, no lo mencionó.

—No tengo nada que esconder.

Pero Hermione ya no escuchaba. Si su cuerpo reaccionaba así con el solo contacto de sus manos, algo debía significar. Si aquella declaración de completa fidelidad y entrega no le decía algo su cuerpo se lo hacía saber. Y lo sabía, pero se había estado esforzando en que las palabras calaran profundamente en su cerebro como para que toda la tensión desapareciera junto a la renuencia y la desconfianza.

De pronto se sintió cansada, como si no hubiese dormido en días. No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que Sirius la había arrinconado hace media hora y le había quitado el aire en un beso arrebatador y no le había permitido concentrarse en los libros frente a ella. Había estado cargando el peso de su negación tanto tiempo que ahora estaba cansada, demasiado cansada para fingir que ya no le importaba, que era indiferente y que Sirius no ponía sus controladas emociones de cabeza.

—No te atrevas a hacerme daño, Sirius —musitó finalmente— no creo que sea capaz de soportarlo —fijo con franqueza.

—No te atrevas tú, Hermione

La voz ronca de Sirius acarició sus oídos, seria y confidente. Hermione suspiró queriendo decirle que no podría, que ella se sentía tan vulnerable como él, que entendía lo que sentía, pero Sirius había encontrado sus labios antes de que la voz saliera de ellos.

Entre los besos que Sirius le daba, Hermione comprendió que incluso si caía al vacío, aquellas manos ásperas y grandes podían atraparla y hacerla subir las veces que fueran necesarias. Había algo que tenían sus brazos, quizás la forma de sostenerla o de apretarla contra su cuerpo duro y tibio que le daba seguridad.

Aún tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, pero el golpeteo desenfrenado de sus corazones le daba la confianza y el consuelo para seguir adelante, y quien sabe quizás con el tiempo estar parada al filo de la escoba no sea tan malo, menos si la persona que está detrás sosteniendo firmemente su cintura es precisamente Sirius Black.

.

* * *

Bueno, Hola, este vendría siendo mi primer Sirius/Hermione. Llevaba muchas ganas encima de escribir acerca de ellos, planeaba hacer algo corto de a lo más 2k, pero salió un poco más largo de lo esperado.

Sí lo han leído, espero que les agradara, que no se enredaran y pues si lo hicieron, lo siento. Aún estoy en proceso de encontrar un estilo adecuado de redactar todo lo que tengo en la cabeza.

En fin, de antemano muchas gracias por haber leído.

 _Besos, Witchi Life_


End file.
